


Tiefling to Tiefling

by CatrinaSL



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jester decides to make sure her semester will be fun by attending the Academy's social group for tieflings.





	Tiefling to Tiefling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the new campaign fic challenge issued by the CR Discord server Greyskull Keep.
> 
> Spoilers for Episode 1 of the second campaign of Critical Role (which you should [definitely watch](https://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-curious-beginnings-campaign-2-premiere/)).

Beau paused her assault on the punching bag. "You're going  _ where _ ?"

"Tiefling to Tiefling," Jester chirped, shouldering her backpack. "It's a social group for—"

"Tieflings?" Beau guessed. "Well, uh, have fun or whatever."

"Thanks, I will!" Jester called, and waved to Fjord on her way out.

Classes hadn't started yet, but Jester was determined to make new friends. Studying at the Academy would be difficult, she knew, but she wanted it to be fun.

* * *

It  _ was _ fun.

Jester was a little embarrassed, having first taken Mollymauk ("My name is Molly to my friends, and we're friends now, aren't we?") for the evening's entertainment. The program was a little boring, but there were refreshments, and afterward Molly offered to read Jester's fortune.

They were the only two left in the room as he place the cards one by one on the table before her, telling her that he was glad they'd met; the cards said she was a great person. The second card revealed that she would have an exciting semester, and triumph in many things.

"Yeah, my roommates and I did just win an appeal to the housing—"

"Of course you did," Molly said, laying out a card with a picture of a cozy house.

Jester gasped. "Oh my gosh! How could you even tell that?"

"It's all the cards," Molly replied modestly. "I'm simply a vessel for higher powers!"

"Wow," Jester marveled.

"All signs point to an excellent future," Molly assured her.

"I'm so glad I came tonight! Now I can't wait for classes to start!"

"Well, I'll be here every week, I'm happy to give you another reading anytime."

"I knew I'd make friends here," Jester said with a grin.

"Well, you  _ are _ one of the most charming people I've met yet," Molly said, sipping at his drink. "Oh, but look at the time!" 

The large clock on the wall said they'd been at the fortune-telling for longer than Jester realized. 

"I'd better be getting on." He swept up the cards and snagged his backpack from under the chair in the same movement. As he made for the exit, he waved back over his head in Jester's direction. "See you next week!"

* * *

"How was it?" Beau asked when Jester returned.

Jester poured out her story in the face of Fjord's frown and Beau's skepticism, ending with an energetic, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Was he usin' magic?" Fjord asked.

"I... don't know," Jester admitted.

"Are you superstitious?" Beau wanted to know.

"No," Jester said. "Why?"

"I mean, well, the... the stuff he was... y'know, it was kinda, uh..." Fjord nodded along, evidently agreeing with her, but Beau gave up trying to explain and waved the subject away with a hand. "He sounds like a smart guy. I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah, of course I did!" Jester exclaimed. "And this semester's going to be great. Exciting!"

Beau and Fjord nodded, looking unconvinced, but Jester could tell they were happy that she was happy.

And she was happy; happy to have made a friend like Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's your favorite character so far?
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169751330513/tiefling-to-tiefling)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Tiefling Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199072) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL)




End file.
